


I Just Can't Hold it Anymore: Part Two

by CS_impala67



Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Castiel (Supernatural), Embarrassed Dean Winchester, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: A continuation of "I Just Can't Hold it Anymore."Castiel finds Dean in his room and they discuss what happened in the Car. Their discussion leads to fun times.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961551
Kudos: 45





	I Just Can't Hold it Anymore: Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day 11 I chose Watersports

A couple of hours after the whole car wetting incident, there was a knock on his door.

“Come in.” He gruffed. His door opened slowly and Cas walked in and close the door behind him.

“Hello Dean.” He said.

“Heya Cas.” Dean sighed. Cas was probably here to talk about what happened in the car, and with Dean’s luck, tell him what a freak he was. He braced himself for The Break-Up he was sure was about to come, as Cas made his way over to the bed and sat down next to Dean.

“I cleaned up the mess that I made in your car, Dean. And I just wanted to apologize again for making said mess.” Cas said, his tone was neutral, not giving away how the rest of the conversation would go.

“Thanks Cas. And, uh, don't worry about it. It was an accident.” Dean replied quietly. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, not knowing what else to say.

Finally, Cas spoke up. “So, after we got home, I looked up home omorashi to research more about it.” He started before Dean interrupted.

“Can we just forget about that.” He snapped. He was embarrassed enough already.

“But Dean, I think it's important we talk about these days. Especially if we are going to continue in a healthy relationship.” Cas reasoned with such sincerity.

“Wait… you aren't breaking up with me?” The Hunter asked. Cas titled his head in his signature was he always did when he was confused about something.

“Why would I break up with you Dean?”

“Because I'm a freak!” Dean replied, like it was so obvious.

Cas’ features morphed quickly into anger. “Don't talk about yourself like that. You are not a freak Dean.” He said with a tone that was clear he didn't want any argument, before his face softened. “Like I said, I researched a bit about your Kink once we arrived home so that I can understand it more clearly. I'd like to discuss this with you if you would be amenable.”

Dean could feel the blush starting from his tips of his ears and working its way down. He had never talked about this Kink with anyone before. But there was always a first time for everything he supposed. He waves his hands in a go-on motion because she was too embarrassed to open his mouth. Luckily castle understood.

“Thank you. Firstly, Dean, you are not a freak for having this Kink. My research showed that is a fairly common Kink, but that most people seem to be embarrassed about it, which has led to it being considered taboo. One thing I would never understand about humans is there hang ups regarding sex. If two consenting adults want to engage in certain sexual situations, they should not feel embarrassed about it. I will admit that I was surprised to discover that you had this kink in the car earlier, which is why I did not say anything then. Also, I was going through my own embarrassment of urinating in your car so forgive me for not being more supportive at the time. I am truly sorry my love.” Cas said sadly.

Dean had been stunned into silence through Cas’ his little speech that it took him a few seconds to realize Cas was apologizing to him.

“That's… that's okay Cas. I get it. Not really an everyday thing you realize your boyfriend gets hard from you pissing your pants.” He laughed humorlessly. Cas just smiled and reached out to take Dean's hand in his.

“That is true. Regardless, I don't want you to feel embarrassed about it. It's okay to have Kinks Dean. And I'd like to explore it with you if you would like that.” He said sincerely.

“You serious, Cas?” Dean replied outrageously.

“Of course love. If this is something that turns you on. I will gladly do it with you.” Dean was dumbfounded he had been expecting to be dumped and yet here he was, his loving boyfriend telling him he'd explore his secret kink with him.

“How do I get the fucking lucky?” He asked with a shy grin. “I'd love to be able to explore this with you Cas, if you really are willing to.” Dean watched as Cas’ smile turned into a smirk. Before he even knew what happened ,Cas had him pinned on his back and captured his lips in a dominating kiss that took his breath away.

He slowly kissed his way to Dean's ear and whispered “I'm glad to hear you say that. I drank a lot of water in the last 3 hours you were in here, and I don't know how much longer I can hold it.”

“Fuck!” Dean cursed as Cas’ words hit him. The little fucker had planned ahead. He felt his cock harden as he realized he’d finally be able to live out one of his most secret fantasies. The Hunter flipped them over so he was on top of Cas and could hold him down. “How bad do you need to go Cas?” He growled and pushed his body down on the Angel’s.

Cas whimpered at the pressure Dean put on his bladder. “I can't hold it much longer Dean.”

The hunter was rock hard in his pants and rocked his lower body against Cas’ to get friction on his cock. “I want you to let go sweetheart. Let yourself go for me. God I’m so hard for you to Cas.” He growled as he kept grinding his cock against Cas’ lower body, getting the friction he craved, while also putting pressure on Cas’ bladder.

“I can't hold it anymore.” Cas whined as he let go. Dean could feel the piss slowly wetting Cas’ pants and he leaned up to watch. He whined at the sight of his boyfriend's pants becoming wetter and wetter as he let go stream after stream of piss. Dean reached down to quickly unbutton his pants and take his cock out. He stroked himself fast a few times until his orgasm rushed to the surface. He came with the loud moan all over his angel’s pants. Rope after rope of his come landed on Cas’ wet lower half. He then slumped down on top of his lover’s side.

“Holy fuck Cas. That was the hottest thing I've ever seen.” He said with a satisfied grin on his face.

Cas just chuckled. “I'm glad you enjoyed yourself and that I could share that with you.”

“Best. Boyfriend. Ever.” Dean yawned sleepily as he began to doze off. He would probably regret not cleaning up right away once he woke up. But he was way too satisfied to care right now. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have a boyfriend like Castiel.


End file.
